Amor Proibido
by nahraven
Summary: O que aconteceria se um quadrado amoroso atingise a torre t? como poderia cyborgue agir ao ver seus amigos um apaixonado pelo outro? ou quase isso? como uma nova amizade poderia afetar isso? leia pra ver hehe


Essa é minha primeira fic!  
Espero ki todos gostem hehe!

_**Amor Proibido  
**_

**_Cap 1. Amizade._**

Após a batalha contra Trigon, Robin e Ravena ficaram muito unidos (pra falar a verdade eles tem uma ligação desde que a Ravena entrou na mente do robin quando ele pirou com aquele negocio do slade), robin sabia que Ravena andava mal com tudo aquilo que havia acontecido e resolveu "agradá-la".

Ravena – Cheiro de rosas...

Robin – são pra você

Ravena -...

Robin – não vai nem me agradecer... Eu não mereço um agradecimento... Um beijinho... Rs Brincou o garoto

Ravena não tinha entendido direito porque robin disse aquilo (pra falar a verdade nem ele entendeu o.O), mas iria beijá-lo, só que no rosto... Quando Ravena se aproximava o garoto não havia percebido e sem querer virou o rosto... Eles coraram, mas não "desgrudaram"...

Derrepente Cyborgue apareceu na sala, mas eles nem perceberam... Cyborgue apenas disse que gracinha... Quando ele foi voltar pra oficina arrumar seu carro, ele viu Estelar e Mutano que perguntaram o que é uma gracinha?

Cyborgue meio sem jeito não sabia o que falar

Cyb-Hã... Bem... Nada não há nada lá na sala pra se ver e fechou a porta

Deixa agente passar! – disseram os dois que estavam curiosos

Então cyborgue teve uma idéia

Cyb ATCHIM!

Ravena e robin escutaram o barulho e param de se beijar, Ravena se transformou em um corvo e sumiu com as rosas... Robin ficou sozinho na sala... Derrepente entraram Estelar e Mutano que estavam sendo barrados... Até que o Cyborgue não conseguiu mais segurá-los

Ué... Mas não tem nada aqui – disseram mutano e estrelar após vasculhar a sala inteira...

Cyborgue tentou enganá-los

È... É que... O Robin tava dançando balé! È! È isso!

Robin-Hã?

Ah Robin não disfarça não porque eu vi-disse o gigante metálico q deu uma piscadela pra ele

Ah... Ah e daí que eu gosto d dança bale? Algo contra?

Nãããão... Pffff huahauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauahuahuahauhauhauhauhauahuahuahuhauhauahuahuaha não, não temos nada contra né estelar?- Mutano

Claro que não Robin

Ta então...- Robin

Bom nós vamos dormir... Boa noite – Mutano e Estelar

Ahhh garanhão! 1º a Estelar, depois a Ravena, quem vai ser a próxima vitima? Haha... Você acha que eu não vi?

Eu... Eu só estava entregando um presente para ela, pra ver se ela se animava... Isso foi um acidente... Você sabe de quem eu gosto...

Cyborgue – è eu sei... Mas eu não engoli essa história direito... Amanhã agente vai conversa melhor porque hoje ta muito tarde!

Ta... Boa noite então...

...  
Robin - Titãs parece que o Slade está tentando destruir nossa cidade!

Mutano-Uah... a essa hora ?

Cyborgue-zzzz

Robin-eu não tenho culpa desses vilões acharem que ninguém dorme

Estelar-uah... Mas eu to morrendo de sono...--Zzzz

Robin-¬¬eu disse Titãs vamos lá!

Ravena-depois eu que sou stressada...

Slade-irônico-olá titãs parece que vocês vieram me deter outra vez... Hum... Mas acho que não dessa vez, agora eu tenho companhia!

Robin-hã?

Derrepente surgem quatro garotos que deveriam ter o mesmo tamanho do Robin e começam a lutar com eles

Mutano que estava quase dormindo levou um chute na cara e um susto... E logo se transformou em um dinossauro em deu uma rabada no "carinha" que havia chutado ele

Robin e o mais hábil dentre os garotos do slade travavam uma grande batalha enquanto Estelar e cyborgue tentavam dar conta dos outros dois

Ravena como não tinha nada para fazer resolveu sair correndo atrás de slade que ria enquanto corria com um controle na mão

Derrepente ravena foi atacada e caiu e pouco antes de fechar seus olhos viu slade chegar perto dela...

Ravena-Gritou mutano que saiu correndo na direção dela...

Quando slade se preparava para dar um golpe em Ravena surgiu uma sombra que o pegou de surpresa fazendo o cair

Então ele sumiu junto com seus quatro garotos

Ravena viu uma sombra em vindo em sua direção e logo foi levantada pela sombra, os titãs vieram correndo em sua direção até que pararam e viram uma garota segurando a Ravena..

UAU!-exclamaram cyborgue e mutano

Quem é você? – Perguntaram Estelar Ravena e Robin

Podem me chamar de Shadow – disse a garota  
Shadow era muito bonita, ela tinha os cabelos pretos, meio roxos, pouco mais escuros que os de ravena, era bem branquinha e tinha as bochechas rosadas e lindos olhos azuis claros, usava uma blusa parecida com a da estelar, uma calça "capri" e uma mascara e uma bota parecidas com as do robin uma capa parecida com a da ravena, mas era tudo preto e uma luva que vinha um pouco mas abaixo do cotovelo e deixava apenas os dedos de fora(também era preta)...

Muito bem... Shadow? De onde você surgiu? – perguntou Robin intrigado

Eu vim do Brasil – Respondeu a garota – há muito tempo estou perseguindo esse tal de Slade

Brasil? – Perguntou Estelar

È não existe apenas nosso país e nossa cidade Estelar... Existem outros paises e cidades... – Respondeu Ravena

Ah! – disse estelar – Muito prazer Shadow! E abraçou a garota

Com falta de ar ela respondeu:

O brrii gaa daa... M as dá pra me soltar?

Ah me desculpe – sorriu Estelar meio sem graça

Você também está atrás do Slade? – Perguntou Robin

Sim... Ele... Bem... Ele tem sido uma pedra no meu sapato... Se é que vocês em entedem – sorriu a garota

Cyborgue e Mutano que ainda não haviam falado nada por estar babando resolveram falar

Puxa! Brasil! Dizem que lá é um país lindo! Bom se era das garotas que estavam falando estavam certos! – sorriu Mutano

È o Brasil é lindo sim... Mas não são sós as garotas que o deixam lindo... É tudo... – respondeu meio bravinha shadow.

Cyborgue -Dizem que lá tem muitas flores também.

Shadow -É

Bom... E você tem onde ficar? –Perguntou Estelar

Pra falar a verdade não... – respondeu a garota

Você poderia ficar com agente não é Robin? – perguntou Estelar

Claro!

Valeu gente

Então... Eu acho que você ainda não nos disse seu poder... – implicou ravena fechando a cara.

Bom... Pode se dizer que é qualquer um que você imaginar hehe – retrucou a garota olhando meio seco para ela.

Qualquer um? – perguntaram todos menos a Ravena

Isso aí!

Puxa que legal! – disse Estelar

È... – disse shadow meio cabisbaixa

Na manhã seguinte Shadow levantou e sentiu um cheiro delicioso, cyborgue estava fazendo o café, ele estava fazendo panquecas e bacon com ovos.

Cyborgue-Bom dia shadow! Venha provar minhas panquecas!  
Shadow – é que... Eu não estou muito acostumada a comer comida pesada de manhã...Será que vocês não teriam nenhuma frutinha não?

Cyborgue – Ahhh você não vai provar minhas panquecas?

Shadow – Ta, eu provarei, já que você insiste tanto...

Cyb – Beleza!

Após o café, cyborgue e mutano foram jogar videogame, robin foi treinar um pouco e estelar resolveu sair com seu silki Ravena foi meditar no terraço e shadow foi junto com ela.

Ravena –Não sabia que você precisava meditar também

Shadow – Bem eu não medito... Eu apenas gosto de ter um tempinho para pensar sobre a vida... A que eu deixei para trás... A que eu estou fazendo agora...

Ravena – e o que você deixou para trás?

Shadow – tudo o que era importante para mim – Ravena percebeu que lágrimas saiam dos olhos dela... Logo ela as enxugou...

Derrepente o alarme toca, era Slade, ele estava atacando a cidade novamente.

Robin – titãs vamos lá!

Logo eles foram à cidade, slade estava com seus ajudantes e eles estavam tentando explodir a cidade.

Slade – Sabe Robin, eu odeio quando vocês vêm aqui tentar me deter, mas desta vez eu quero que vocês cometam a burrice de tentar.

Robin – se você se portasse bem agente não precisaria vir aqui te deter! Burrice? Haha... Sim, como das outras milhares de vezes que agente te deteu?

Slade – mas parece-me que da outra vez ouve um empate se eu não me engano.

Robin – Pois é engano seu! Titãs vamos lá!

Começou a ser travada a luta cada ajudante contra cada titã, e robin ficou com Slade!

Estelar – Ugh! Perai cadê a shadow?

Shadow parecia ter medo de lutar, mas por que? Pensava Robin

Derrepente um dos ajudantes do slade conseguiu derrubar Ravena, pronto para dar um golpe final nela, shadow entra na frente e recebe o golpe...

Ravena – NÃO!

Shadow havia se ferido muito, então todos os titãs tentaram ajudá-la, enquanto isso Slade fugia com alguma coisa.

Shadow... – disse Estelar triste

Ela... Ela... Fez isso por mim? Mas Por que? – disse Ravena

Ela parecia tão assustada, acho que ela não teve tempo de pensar duas vezes... – disse cyborgue

Eles a levaram para a torre com alguma esperança de salva-lá... Mas ela estava muito ferida e parecia morta... Ela estava muito fria e pálida...

Cyborgue – Hei! Pessoal parece que ela própria está se curando!

Estelar – Como assim?

Ravena – Ela deve ter poder de cura...

Mutano – è não foi à toa que ela disse que tinha qualquer poder...

Robin – Ela está acordando!

Shadow – Ahn? Onde estou?

Robin – na torre dos titãs.

Shadow – ah é! Hehe!  
Ravena – por que você se jogou na minha frente? Você poderia ter morrido sabia?

Shadow – eu... Eu não posso morrer

Mutano – Você é imortal?

Shadow – quase isso...

Robin – será que você poderia me dizer por que você não nos ajudou na luta

Shadow começou a chorar... Mas logo se repôs e começou a contar sua história

Shadow – aqueles ajudantes do Slade eram... Meus melhores amigos... Sabe... Nem sempre eu morei aqui na Terra... Eu morava em um planeta chamado L.U.Z...

Estelar – Lec Ure Zach!

Shadow – è…

Robin – Você conhece esse planeta?

Estelar – Sim... Ele era considerado o planeta mais calmo de todo o universo... Até que um dia nasceu uma criança... Uma criança muito poderosa que poderia destruir o universo...

Shadow – Essa criança era eu... Quando eu nasci um velho sábio de lá disse a meus pais que uma força poderosa me dominaria... O Loqueche...

Ravena e Estelar – Não!

Mutano Cyborgue e Robin – Hã? Quem é ele?

Shadow – ele era um alien poderoso que queria me dominar e me fazer destruir todo o universo... Esse sábio na verdade era ele... Ele deu o aviso aos meus pais e queria que eles me entregassem a ele... Mas meus pais fugiram para cá... Quem iria imaginar que a criança mais poderosa do mundo viria pra cá? Um planeta tão frágil... E em um país tão simples como o Brasil...

Então quando eu tinha oito anos eu descobri tudo isso... A partir desse dia eu rezava para que meus aniversários não chegassem nunca... Eu odiava saber que cada vez que eu fazia mais um ano de vida... Mais próxima estava a destruição do mundo... Quando eu tinha quatorze anos o Slade descobriu minha história e me raptou... Obrigou-me a vir pra cá com ele... E ele usou meus amigos para me obrigar... Ele também os raptou... Sem outra opção vim e me tornei sua aprendiz... Meus amigos estão em um tipo d transe hipnótico... Eles só vão se libertar quando eu aceitar ir com ele e me entregar ao Loqueche...

Cyborgue – que historia mais triste... Parece até a historia da Ravena

Robin – e como a historia da Ravena nós vamos mudar o fim... O garoto sorriu gentilmente a ela e estendeu sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar da cama

Shadow – Bom agora eu vou por meus pensamentos em ordem... E ela se teleportou a qualquer lugar

Mutano – e mais uma vez a história do fim do mundo se repete... Puxa vida por que sempre tem que ter alguém com a sina idiota de destruir o mundo?

Ravena olhou com uma cara de irritada e ao mesmo tempo triste... Doía nela escutar isso de alguém que ela amava...

Ravena – Talvez agente devia ter se matado... Assim não vocês não precisariam ter nos como alguém como uma sina idiota de destruir o mundo... Ela saiu de lá correndo e foi a qualquer lugar também

Espera Ravena não foi isso que eu quis dizer é só que... Ai... Eu dei mancada né?

E muito grande... Respondeu cyborgue

Ravena espera – gritou o jovenzinho verde correndo atrás de sua amiga

Cyborgue – Melhor ir atrás dele

Ficaram a sos... Robin e Estelar...

Robin?

Sim Estelar?

Sabe... Ultimamente você tem agido tão estranho... Não só você, mas a Ravena também... Desde aquele dia em que você tava dançando balé...Quero dizer a Ravena sempre foi um pouquinho diferente e desde da nossa luta com trigon ela tem estado mais estranha e depois daquele dia então... Vocês não se falam... Um não olha mais na cara do outro... O que houve? – Perguntou a jovem alienígena

Olha... Eu não sei... Deve ser apenas impressão sua Estelar ta tudo bem não se preocupe...

Não, não está e eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo...

E a garota saiu correndo (o mania de sair correndo né? Hehe ;P)

Chegando ao terraço Ravena viu que Shadow também estava lá

Aqui é um bom lugar para por os pensamentos em ordem né? – disse a garota sorrindo a ravena

É...

Eu sei o que te incomoda... Precisa de ajuda?

Ravena não gosta de demonstrar... Mas ela também tem sentimentos... Ela caiu no colo de sua amiga e começou a chorar...

Calma Ravena... Eu sei... A luta constante... Você se olha no espelho e vê uma luta constante... Você não sabe se o que você vê é um anjo ou um demônio... Depois de tudo o que você passou ainda escutar aquelas palavras de alguém que você ama... E além do conflito de personalidades... O conflito dentro do seu coração... A quem você ama... E será que quem você ama também te ama? O que significa aquele beijo...

Você lê mentes?

Sim...

Você prevê o futuro?

Sim... Mas prefiro não o olhar... Pois como dizem: O futuro a Deus pertence...

Você pode saber... Se você irá se juntar ao mal ou não?

Sim... Mas não quero olhar... Tenho medo de me machucar... Mas sabe... Eu gosto de ver o futuro amoroso das pessoas... Eu vi o seu... O do Robin... O da Estelar... O do Mutano...Até o do Cyborgue... Apenas o meu eu não olho... E eu fico feliz em saber que poderei e irei ajudar alguns...

Quem?

Não posso revelar... Tudo com o seu tempo Ravena... Venha vamos enxugar essas lágrimas...

Obrigada Shadow... Você tem sido muito amiga para mim...

Eu que tenho que agradecer... Depois de tudo o que sabem... Não me expulsaram...

Não faz nosso tipo...

Shadow sorriu e levantou e ajudou Ravena levantar... Derrepente Robin apareceu... Ele também gostava de ir lá para pensar...

Olá garotas – sorriu o mocinho mascarado

Oi – respondeu shadow

Ravena... Por favor, fala comigo... Depois daquilo... Ah você sabe o que... Você nunca mais falou comigo

Robin... Eu...

Gente olha que lindo o pôr-do-sol!

Sim muito lindo mesmo – disse robin

É... – disse ravena

Eles se sentaram e ficaram admirando o pôr-do-sol, shadow estava sentada no meio deles... Derrepente ela os puxou e saiu do meio deles... Ocasionando outro beijo...

Eles ficam tão bonitinhos se beijando ao pôr-do-sol... Pensou shadow

Logo que acabou o pôr-do-sol, eles pararam de se beijar... Shadow voltou a sentar-se com eles e admirar a lua... Mutano apareceu lá e disse:

Ah até que enfim achei vocês... Pensei que tivessem sumido

Não nós só estávamos admirando o pôr-do-sol... Respondeu shadow

Ahn... Bom o cyborgue ta chamando vocês para comer...

Estamos indo – respondeu Robin

Eles desceram e jantaram... Depois foram dormir...

Ravena – Uma voz sussurrava na sua porta

Ela abriu... Viu aquele que a fez sofrer muitas vezes...

Desculpe-me... Eu não quis dizer aquilo... É que sabe... Ah... Não sei se você entende...

Disse o verdinho a ela

Mutano... Eu...

Ela o abraçou e algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos...

Ravena...

Eles continuaram abraçados e ajoelhados no chão por horas... até que mutano disse

Ravena... Eu preciso dormir... Só que eu não vou conseguir dormir se você não me responder... Você me perdoa

Sim... Eu o perdôo...

Obrigado Ravena... Mais uma vez eles se abraçaram... Mutano beijou de leve o rosto da garota e a deixou...

Ravena estava mais confusa do que nunca... Seus pensamentos se colidiam... De quem ela realmente gostava? Por que Shadow não contava a ela... Evitando que ela sofresse tanto?

Ahh... Mutano... Aquele verdinho encantador... Sempre tentando fazê-la sorrir... Tentando fazer ela ser feliz... Mas por que ela a fazia sofrer tanto...?

Robin... Aquele a qual ela entregou dois de seus beijos... Ele era tão carinhoso com ela... Mas o que parecia antes é que ele gostava da Estrelar...

Por que todos os que eu gosto me fazem feliz e depois me fazem sofrer mostrando que não gostam de mim, mas sim de outra?

Aquilo não saia de sua cabeça...

Mutano estava tentando dormir... Mas não conseguia... Então resolveu ir até onde estava a homenagem de Terra... Sem saber ele estava sendo perseguido...

Terra...- suspirou o rapaz

Ela devia ser uma boa amiga – disse uma voz

Sim... Ela era... A melhor... Mas perai... Quem ta ai?

Eu a Shadow... Eu resolvi te seguir...

Shadow... Você disse que tem muito poder certo?

Sim...

Você não pode ressuscitá-la para mim?

Eu bem posso tentar... Se ela estiver viva posso ler a mente dela e trazê-la de volta... Caso ao contrário...

Por favor, tente!

Shadow começou... Ela buscava alguém dentro daquela pedra... Até que...

Hã... Mutano? MUTANO!

Terra! Você está viva!

Terra se jogou nos braços do Mutano... E sem perceber eles se beijaram... Mutano corou quando lembrou que Shadow estava lá

Er... Shadow essa é a Terra

Olá

Oi

Terra essa é a Shadow... Ela que te "trouxe" de volta

Muito Obrigada Shadow

Disponha hehe

Assim eles voltaram a Torre e Mutano acordou todos

PESSOAL! PESSOAL! VEJAM QUEM A SHADOW TROUXE!

TERRA! – todos gritaram menos Ravena que se decepcionou um pouco com a amiga e com o verdinho que a pouco, estava abraçado com ela e agora estava nos braços de outra...

Oi Pessoal! Senti Saudades!... Será que vocês me desculpam?

Ai Claro que sim amiga! – Gritou Estelar que pulou na amiga que estava de volta

Obrigada Shadow... Você nos trouxe uma grande surpresa – disse Robin

Ravena – E que surpresa... Ela saiu de lá onde todos festejavam a volta da amiga e foi para o quarto

_**Cap 2. Entre o amor e a amizade.**_

Ninguém percebeu que Ravena havia saído da sala... Ravena sentia-se mal ao ver Mutano dando atenção a Terra

Derrepente algo ecoava dentro de seu coração... Aquela Musica que ouvira na radio hoje de manhã...

Seems like just yesterday

Parece que foi ontem

You were a part of me

Você era uma parte de mim

I used to stand so tall

Eu costumava ser tão imponente

I used to be so strong

Eu costumava ser tão forte

Your arms around me tight

Seus braços em volta de mim me segurando tão fortes

Everything, it felt so right

Tudo parecia ir bem

Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong

Inquebravel como se nada pudesse dar errado

Now I can't breathe

Agora eu não consigo respirar

No, I can't sleep

Não, eu não consigo dormir

I'm barely hanging on

Eu mal posso seguir em frente

Ela lembrava desse musica e se lembrava das vezes em que abraçou mutano...

Das boas vezes que passaram juntos... Das ruins também

Here I am, once again

Aqui estou eu, novamente...

I'm torn into pieces

Estou rasgada em pedaços

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Não posso negar, nem fingir,

Just thought you were the one

Achei que você era a pessoa certa para mim

Broken up, deep inside

Quebrada, lá no fundo...

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Mas você não verá as lágrimas que vou chorar

Behind these hazel eyes

Por trás desses olhos castanhos claros...

Lembrava- se de quando a Terra chegou

I told you everything

Eu te contei tudo

Opened up and let you in

me abri e deixei você entrar

You made me feel alright

Voce me fez sentir bem

For once in my life

Uma vez na minha vida

Now all that's left of me

E agora tudo o que restou de mim

It's what I pretend to be…

é o que eu finjo ser?

So together, but so broken up inside

tão junta, mas tão quebrada por dentro

'Cause I can't breathe

porque eu não consigo respirar

No, I can't sleep I'm barely hangin' on

não, não consigo dormir eu mal posso seguir em frente...

Here I am, once again

Aqui estou eu, novamente...

I'm torn into pieces

Estou rasgada em pedaços

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Não posso negar, nem fingir,

Just thought you were the one

Achei que você era a pessoa certa para mim

Broken up, deep inside

Quebrada, lá no fundo...

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Mas você não verá as lágrimas que vou chorar

Behind these hazel eyes

Por trás desses olhos castanhos claros...

Lembrou se de como ele a olhava e como a amava

Swallow me then spit me out

Engula-me e depois me cuspa para fora

For hating you, I blame myself

Por te odiar, eu culpo a mim mesma...

Seeing you it kills me now

Ver você, isso me mata agora...

No, I don't cry on the outside anything Anymore…

Não, não choro mais por fora para nada... Nunca mais

Lembrou-se do que aconteceu antes de ir dormir... E agora estava nos braços de Terra...

Here I am, once again

Aqui estou eu, novamente...

I'm torn into pieces

Estou rasgada em pedaços

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Não posso negar, nem fingir,

Just thought you were the one

Achei que você era a pessoa certa para mim

Broken up, deep inside

Quebrada, lá no fundo...

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Mas você não verá as lágrimas que vou chorar

Behind these hazel eyes

Por trás desses olhos castanhos claros...

Ravena chorava quando lembrava de tudo isso...

Derrepente algo estranho aconteceu... A torre T começou a se transformar em um mar de fogo... Ravena percebeu... Suas emoções... Como controlá-las num momento assim...

Ravena! O que está acontecendo – gritava Robin do lado de fora

Eu não sei...

Ravena abre a porta

Não!

Por favor, Ravena... Nós precisamos te ajudar... Ou será o nosso fim... – Disse Mutano

Ravena abriu a porta... Eles entraram e tentaram acalmá-la...

Ravena ta tudo bem... O que está havendo? Fale com agente...

Derrepente... Ao estar nos braços do seu querido verdinho Ravena sentia como se ele a acalma-se... Ele era o culpado de tudo... Ela o amava... Mas ele também era o único que poderia acalmá-la...

Pronto Ravena... Dizia ele enquanto acariciava sua cabeça...

Ravena sentiu-se segura... Abraçou o amigo verde fortemente...

Obrigada Mutano... Mas agora vocês podem sair eu estou bem... Eu tive uma visão do meu pai... Isso me atormentou...

Puxa! E como deve! Você fez a casa inteira pegar fogo... hehe

... Bom, mas agora vocês podem sair... Deixem-me sozinha um instante...

Todos saíram... Menos Shadow

Seu pai?

Você sabe que não...

Ravena... Você sabe que não pode se descontrolar assim... Eu sei o quanto é difícil... Eu sei o que você está passando e...

Não! Você não sabe de nada! Ninguém sabe!

Não? Vê-lo nos braços de outra te mata por dentro... Ver como ele a ama... Ah! Se eu pudesse ser ela... Para poder estar ao lado dele... Pelo Menos uma vez... E que não fosse como apenas simples amigos como sempre é... Mas como ele a enxerga... Eu não precisei entrar na sua mente para saber tudo isso... Eu também já passei por isso... É insuportável ver quem você ama... Ao lado de outra... Que parece que não ta nem ai pra ele...

Não... Sabia que você também... Sentia isso...

É... Ninguém sabia... Só eu... Sentia-me mal...

O pior de tudo sabe o que é?

O que?

Ele... Ele é um dos aprendizes do Slade agora...

Nossa!

È... Bom, mas fazer o que né? Preciso ir... Boa noite...

Boa noite...

Quando Shadow saiu do quarto ela escutou uns chorinhos que não deixavam ninguém dormir

O que está acontecendo Estelar? – Perguntou Robin que entrava no quarto dela junto com os outros titãs (menos Ravena).

È o silki... Ele não quer dormir e não para de chorar

--

Deixe me vê-lo Shadow

Ta

Shadow começou a cantar uma canção de ninar para Silki:

Goodnight sleep Tight

Boa noite Sono curto

No More Tears

Sem mais lágrimas

In the morning I'll be here

De manhã eu estarei aqui

And when we say goodnight

E quando nós dizemos boa noite

Dry your eyes

Enxugue seus olhos

Because we said goodnight and not goodbye

Porque nós dissemos boa noite e não adeus

We said goodnight and not goodbye

Nós dissemos boa noite e não adeus

Logo silki caiu no sono e parou de chorar.

Todos se se encantaram com a doce voz de Shadow

Obrigada amiga! – Estelar abraçou shadow

De nada!

Todos saíram do quarto de Estelar e foram dormir

De manhã

Cyborgue eu quero Tofu! –mutano

Azar o seu! Não tem tofu aqui! Homens de verdade comem carne! E não uma imitação barata chamada tofu!

O problema é que EU SOU TODAS ESSAS CARNES TÀ!

Problema seu!

Puxa que campo de guerra!- Disse shadow sorrindo gentilmente para os amigos

Bom dia Shadow Disse Robin

Bom Dia!

Terra entrou e Mutano foi correndo ao seu encontro

Terra minha querida dormiu bem?

Sim e você?

Também

Er...Bom dia Ravena – Robin

Ravena entrou com cara de funeral dentro da sala ao ver Terra e Mutano juntos

Ravena! Que bom que você chegou... Agente só tava te esperando para te dar a noticia! – Mutano e terra

Que noticia? – Ravena

Nós estamos namorando – Gritou Mutano

Ravena-Hum... Parabéns... Agora vou voltar para o meu quarto se eu não passar no banheiro primeiro para vomitar!

Ravena saiu... Terra e Mutano ficaram meio chateados com a reação da amiga

O que deu nela? – Perguntou Mutano

Ela não gosta de coisas melosas – Disse Shadow

Ravena? Tudo Bem?

Não... Você sabe que não ta nada bem...- Ravena dizia isso enquanto chorava...

Ravena controle-se... Você quer que aconteça de novo?

Não Shadow... Me ajuda por favor...

Tudo Bem... Concentre-se... Eu irei ajudar você

Shadow ajudava Ravena controlar seus poderes... Enquanto isso

Ricardito! – Dizia Robin ao amigo

Oi Robin! – Sabe... Eu tava pensando posso passar aí?

Claro!

Alguns instantes depois Ricardito chega à torre t... Estelar abre a porta

Oi amigo seja bem vindo!

Oi Estelar

Estelar ao ver o rapaz sentiu algo estranho... Uma coisa muito esquisita... Derrepente...

AAAAAATCHIM!

Saúde!o.O – Ricardito disse cheio de meleca... Ugh!

Desculpe-me... Deixe me ajudar você...

Ta... Obrigado... Hehe...

Ricardito tomou um banho e vestiu uma roupa do Robin... Estrelar viu que ele era muito parecido com o Robin (até mais bonito OoO)

Ricardito! – Disse Robin... Hã?

Ah suas roupas... Me desculpe por ter pegado sem pedir... É que houve um acidente quando eu entrei... Ü

Ah ta... Tudo bem...

Estelar olhava constantemente aquele que por um instante parecia ter roubado seu coração... Ela babava

Hã... Ta tudo bem Estelar? – Robin

Claroo...

Se você diz... – Robin percebeu como ele a olhava... E principalmente como ELA o olhava...

Vou deixar os pombinhos as sós! – Disse Robin se moendo de ciúmes...

Ta – Disse Estelar sem prestar atenção no amigo

? – Ricardito

Ah... Quer dizer Robin aonde você vai? – Estelar

Pensar... Respondeu o rapaz com um tom de voz baixo

Chegando lá em cima Robin começou a lembrar de uma musica que ele ouviu ainda há pouco

It was only a Kiss

Isso foi apenas um beijo... Repetia em sua mente enquanto lembrava do beijo que Estelar havia dado a ele

It was only Kiss...

Isso foi apenas um beijo... Repetia intensamente enquanto se lembrava dos beijos da Ravena

Mas se foi apenas um beijo... Porque dói tanto saber que nenhuma das duas me amam?

Os titãs resolveram fazer um piquenique na cidade

Ah que dia mais lindo! – Dizia Estelar enquanto abraçava Ricardito

È sim, principalmente porque você está ao meu lado – Dizia Ricardito enquanto se aproximava de Estelar para beijá-la!

Robin ao ver os dois se beijando se corria de ciúmes então resolveu sair de lá... Ravena ao ver Terra e Mutano se beijando também saiu de lá...

Shadow e Cyborgue olharam um para a cara do outro com pena dos amigos...

Havia apenas uma arvore que separava Ravena de Robin... Ravena ao olhar para Robin e perceber que ele estava triste resolveu levar uma florzinha para ele

Pra você

Ah... Obrigado Ravena... Toma aqui também tem uma flor pra você

Brigada...

Robin e Ravena aproximavam-se para beijar-se quando eles viram algo caindo do céu que abriu um buraco na terra fazendo robin e ravena cair... Ravena bateu a cabeça e não conseguiu voar... Por sorte Robin conseguiu segurar o braço dela

Os outros titãs ao ver a fumaça deixada pela bola de fogo vieram correndo até onde Robin e Ravena estavam... Porém não os viram...

Quem é você? - perguntaram os titãs

Eu sou a Sparkling e vou destruir vocês ahahaha

Ah é!- Haha... Tadinha!- Cyborgue

Sparkling...! – Disse Shadow tristemente

Sim irmãzinha querida eu! E também seus amiguinhos! Ah e a propósito eu e Rocky estamos namorando haha!

Não... – Shadow disse após cair em cima de seus joelhos e começar a chorar

Sua irmã? Ela deve ser forte pra caramba! – Disse Cyborgue assustado

Começou então uma grande batalha onde outra vez Shadow não lutava...

Enquanto isso Robin tentava sair do buraco e tirar Ravena de lá

Se ela não estive inconsciente ela poderia muito bem nos ajudar... Pensava o Rapaz

Robin...

Ravena que bom que você acordou... Você tem que nos tirar daqui!

Eu... Não consigo voar-Dizia a garota meio desacordada – Minhas emoções estão Descontroladas...

Ravena... Por favor, você tem que tentar-Quando Robin dizia isso Ravena deslizou um pouco para baixo quase caindo no buraco que parecia não ter fundo.

Não solta a minha mão, por favor – Pedia a garota.

Não vou soltar

Shadow por estar vendo sua irmã junto com seu amado e ainda por cima os dois contra ela não podia controlar suas emoções e causou uma grande explosão dentro de si que acabou saindo também explodindo todo o parque

Pouco antes de caírem no buraco Ravena conseguiu se controlar e tirar Robin e sair de lá de dentro

Ao subir ela viu seus amigos desmaiados e os levou a Torre

_**Cap.3 A Traição**_

Ravena cuidava de seus amigos quando Shadow levantou

Ai! O que houve?

Não sei... Acho que você se descontrolou e explodiu o parque...

Não!... Eu não consegui me controlar... Ao ver minha irmã do lado negro... Junto com... Ah...

Mas eu preciso fazer algo por eles... Já sei vou passar meu poder de cura a eles

Ao fazer isso Shadow gastou muito de suas forças e suas feridas abriram-se, a fazendo desmaiar...

Shadow! – Ravena gritou após segurar a garota que caia

Todos os outros titãs acordaram e viram a situação que se passava

O que houve? – Perguntou Estelar

Shadow explodiu o parque e depois usou seu poder de cura para salvar vocês...

Puxa...! – Disse Mutano

Pouco depois Shadow recuperou suas forças e começou a recuperar-se...

Quando Shadow acordou era noite... Todos dormiam... Ela não teve outra opção...

O que você quer em troca deles?

Ora você sabe... Você!

Ta Slade... Se eu me entregar você os solta?

Claro que sim

Shadow se entregou e Slade soltou seus amigos

Eles ao perceberem o que se passava foram procurar os titãs

Mas não deu tempo porque eles viram uma fumaça saindo da cidade e tiveram que voltar até lá

Os titãs também foram...

Shadow! – Gritaram todos surpresos...

Shadow nada respondeu e continuou fazendo o que estava fazendo... Roubando algo para Slade

Por que amiga? Por que você está do lado dele?- Estelar

Novamente nada respondeu

Sinto Muito Shadow... Titãs vamos lá!

Eles começaram a atacar, mas ela era mais forte e acabou derrubando eles e saindo de lá...

Ravena conseguiu se levantar e a puxou

As duas começaram a lutar

Por que Shadow? Apenas me diga por que?

Por que eu preciso esse é meu destino... Esse é o destino do mundo nada nem ninguém pode impedir!

Claro que pode... Ninguém conhece o destino

Eu conheço!

Você viu o futuro?

Não preciso nem olhar para saber... Eu não agüento mais... Você não sabe o que eu estou passando... Ninguém sabe! E falando isso deu um chute na cara da Ravena

Não! Eu sei o que você está passando e posso ajudar!

Não sabe... Aquilo que houve com você... Você sabia que nada iria acontecer... Disseram que uma força mais poderosa iria derrotá-lo você sabia que era você... Por isso não impediu e não deixou que seus amigos travassem como todo o resto do mundo!

O que?

Isso aí Ravena eu sei! Eu posso ler mentes lembra?

Você leu a minha errado...

Não, não li... – E falando nisso acertou outro chute em Ravena e saiu correndo

Ah... A propósito... Nunca fomos amigas!

Ravena não podia acreditar no que ela disse... Por que tantas vezes a ajudara então?

Ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo... Mas não sabia o que... Será que como a Terra ela só teria se aproximado deles para roubar seus segredos?

Hum... Que bom minha cara... Você aprende rápido... Agora me dê isso para poder abrir o portal... E vá se trocar... Seu noivo a espera

Slade apertou um botão e que abriu alguma coisa... Tipo um portal... Era o portal de Loqueche

Olá meu amigo Loqueche... Que bom o ver você!

Não me bajule Slade... Cadê minha noiva?

Ela está se arrumando...

Shadow se arrumava... Ela estava com um lindo vestido tomara que caia vermelho bem comprido e todo rodado

Ela pegou uma coroa que era de seu futuro reinado... O reino do mal... Onde ela e Loqueche governariam juntos

Aqui estou eu!

Minha noiva... Que bom! Você é mais linda do que eu pensei...

Loqueche tinha uma forma humana apesar de ser um alien... Ele era muito bonito: Tinha longos cabelos loiros era bem branco e tinha grandes olhos azuis...

Espero que tenha gostado de mim... Afinal passaremos a eternidade juntos

Eles foram a uma caverna onde seria "realizado o casamento"

Diga isso minha florzinha delicada

Loqueche irá domina

O mal irá predominar

O futuro do mundo

Em suas mão está

Acabado

Para sempre...

Antes de terminar tudo os titãs entram e tentam impedir o que estava acontecendo

Parados ai Loqueche e Shadow! – gritou Robin

Robin! Que surpresa! – Disse Slade com ironia – Você não pode evitar o inevitável!

Claro que posso... Eu já fiz isso uma vez lembra?

Sei... Mas aquilo não foi nada comparado ao que vai acontecer agora!

Esperem! – Gritou uma voz que vinha um pouco mais longe de onde eles estavam

Rocky – Gritou Shadow ao ver seu amor vindo resgatá-la

Por favor, Shadow não precisa ser assim... Não precisa e você sabe que não...

Rocky... Eu... Eu não vou fazer o que você quer Loqueche! Eu posso mudar meu futuro! Sou mais forte que você!

Haha ah ta! Pode tentar

Uma grande batalha começou a ser travada... Shadow sendo mais esperta que Slade tomou o controle que fazia ele controlar seus amigos e o quebrou

Garota insolente! – Gritou Slade

Tudo bem eu não preciso daquele controle bobo Slade... Eu posso controlar todos eles sem precisar de nada apenas minha mente

Shadow viu todos seus amigos se voltando contra ela... Até os titãs... Apenas ela não podia ser controlada...

Após uma difícil luta Shadow percebeu que a única coisa que poderia fazer era usar seus poderes para fazer um portal para mandar Loqueche de volta de onde ele veio... Mas para isso ela poderia perder seus poderes e morrer... E pior matar a todos... Mas ela precisava tentar...

Shadow parou todo o tempo... E abriu um portal... A Terra parou de girar e a caverna a desmoronar... Ela precisava agir rápido... O portal logo sugou Loqueche, mas a Terra ainda estava parada e seus amigos corriam risco de morrer... Com seus últimos poderes Shadow fez a Terra girar novamente e tirou seus amigos da caverna que desmoronava... Ela precisa fazer isso parar e então voltou lá... Antes de conseguir voltar Shadow sentiu alguém a puxando... Era Rocky!

Shadow... Por favor, não volta lá... Você pode morrer... – Disse o garoto que percebeu que algumas feridas dela se abriam... Seus poderes estavam acabando...

Eu... Preciso – e a garota saiu correndo... Ah! Ravena... Nós somos amigas sim... Eu só disse aquilo para você perder seus poderes... – a garota sorriu e continuou correndo para a caverna que estava desabando e estava cheia de explosivos e poderia explodir a cidade...

Logo ela fechou toda a caverna... A explosão foi inevitável... Porém nada afetou a cidade... Apenas um pequeno tremor de nada...

Todos os titãs começaram a chorar... Os amigos dela também e sua irmã também

Shadow estava morta...

Após uma homenagem todos foram a Torre T... Os amigos dela ficaram lá por um tempo com a irmã dela e os Titãs...

Alguns dias depois...

_**Cap.4 O recomeço**_

Ravena estava em cima da torre t... Ela olhava intensamente a flor que Robin havia lhe dado no dia do piquenique... Sem perceber ela começou a arrancar as pétalas e dizer

Ele me ama... Ele não me ama... Quando chegou na penúltima:

Ele não me ama... Ele

Te ama...- Ravena sentiu alguém sussurrando isso em seu ouvido... Era ele...

Robin...

Oi Ravena... O que você estava fazendo? – Sorriu o garoto para ela

Eu?... Er... Bem... Eu... – Antes que Ravena pudesse dar sua explicação Robin a beijou...

Derrepente aparecem Mutano e Estelar que procuravam os amigos

AH! – Gritaram os dois e apontaram para os amigos que se beijavam

Eles?... Eles?

Isso ai... Eles estão juntos! – Disse o amigo metálico

Robin e Ravena param de se beijar e coraram

Robin? Ravena? JUNTOS! – Gritaram os dois

Estelar e Mutano se moíam de ciúmes por dentro... Como isso foi acontecer sem eles perceberem?

Terra e Mutano haviam terminado... Estelar e Ricardito também... O que ocasionou uma graande briga

Como assim? Desde quando vocês estão juntos? – Perguntou Estelar que olhava com um olhar enfurecido a Ravena

Desde o dia em que eu dancei balé – Disse Robin

Ravena olhou pra ele meio sem entender... Robin nada disse apenas sorriu

Ravena?... Você gosta desse cara que você nem sabe como é?

Você sabia como a Terra era... E mesmo assim não hesitou em ficar com ela...

A Terra era boa! E você sabe disso!  
Será?

Após um grande bate boca eles se acalmaram e desceram e entraram em um acordo... O amor não deveria interferir em suas batalhas nem em suas amizades... Então ninguém ficou com ninguém...¬¬¨

Rocky olhava para o por do sol... Ravena e Robin subiram lá e o Rapaz olhando tristemente para o Sol que já se ia

Grande bola de fogo... Por que levastes meu amor e não a trouxeste de volta... Lua ciumenta... Tua beleza é grande, mas não é comparada a ela...

Robin e Ravena se sentaram ao lado dele e ao ouvirem o barulho da chuva que parecia dizer Listen (escute) pareciam escutar ela cantando mais uma vez

"It´s just too hard to say good bye…"

Parecia que eles escutavam sua doce voz...

Qual foi a surpresa ao virarem para trás e ver que ela estava lá? Viva! Sã e Salva!

Shadow – Exclamaram eles surpresos

Oi pessoal! Sentiram minha falta? – Perguntou ela enquanto sorrindo corria para os braços de seu amado

Você não sabe quanto... – disse ele a ela...

Houve muita festa naquele dia... Porem no dia seguinte eles tiveram que partir

Shadow abraçou Ravena...

Obrigada por tudo... Você foi uma grande amiga...

Você também foi...

Após se despedirem:

E ai quem quer jogar vídeo game? – Perguntou Cyborgue

Eu quero – Responderam Robin e Mutano que já brigavam pelo controle

Ravena?

Sim Estelar?

Você quer sair um pouco comigo? Eu sei que você não gosta e agente tem brigado mas..

Claro que sim... Porque não?

Os olhos de Estelar brilharam... Ela puxou a amiga e as duas foram ao shopping

_**FIM**_

**_ObS:_** mandem comentários para meu e-mail 


End file.
